Pandemonium Duel
by TrinaSheepChan
Summary: When a wierd family moves into town that has magic that can turn instruments into weapons. "Trumpet was engulfed in a golden light the slides and tubing slowly became noodle-like They wrapped around her lower arm and wrist, the bell fit around her arm .
1. Prologue

Pandemonium Duel  
(Musical Fights)  
Prologue   
  
The dizziness quickly set in from the lack of blood. I could tell I was   
on the ground facing upwards. I can hear yelling and shouting, but the   
words wouldn't form in my mind. My body screamed in pain and   
everything seemed to throb in a red wetness. I could barely make out   
Yushka holding her trumpet near her side. She was staring at me as the   
battle between the Rayshauns and the Genrazys continued.   
I felt weak and nauseated. All the sudden a golden flash filled my   
vision. I watched as Yushka summoned up her magic. Her golden   
trumpet was engulfed in a golden light. The slides and tubing slowly   
became noodle-like. They wrapped around her lower arm and wrist, the   
bell fit around her arm the mouth facing towards the elbow. The valves   
themselves started to become skinner at the top and more sword-like.   
When it was down Yushka's trumpet had become a claw. The three   
valves now three claws connected to what was once the bell. The rest of   
the tubing and slides were hidden under the bell. The two spit valves   
rested right above the wrist right where the bell started, both facing   
outwards. Yushka turned to Dymtrus, who in turn nodded. He brought   
his flute up horizontally to his chest, and it too started to form a golden   
light.   
The mouthpiece steadily grew larger and pointed. The sides of it   
became sharpen blades. The lower part slowly formed what could be   
described as two arms, which slowly curved downwards. The side keys   
were forced below the arms and poked out two to three inches from the   
rest. When the transformation was completed the flute was now a sword.   
Keys lined the handles and what was once the side keys were now part   
of the handle.   
Yushka and Dymtrus turned to the Genrazys their weapons ready.   
The two rushed forward holding back nothing. The two Genrazys had   
also called upon their weapons and stood slightly crouch waiting for their   
attackers. Black blobs filled my vision and sleepiness filled my body.   
Last thing I saw was Yushka jumping into the air, her claws pointed   
downward about to strike the Genrazy . . .  
  
~~  
  
I know this short, but this the end of the prologue. Continue to chapter one. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
I can still remember the first day I met her. It was the first day of hell, or other wise   
known as band camp. It is two weeks of learning the basics and the first part of the half   
time show in hot temperatures and high humidity. My first alarm went off playing one of   
my weird CDs I had collected among the years. I didn't actually get up until my second   
alarm went off forty-five minutes later. I groggily got out of bed and looked myself in the   
mirror.   
I was an average soon to be sophomore. I had blonde hair with a reddish tint to it   
and I was covered in freckles. My hair rested right on the tip of my ears, I had cut in   
short in preparation for the summer. I put my little oval glasses on and prepared for   
hell. I wore a light colored shirt and shorts with tennis shoes. I greased myself up with   
sunscreen and filled my gallon water bottle up with ice and then pored the water in.   
Once I actually got to the band hall I found my little group huddled near the   
blackboard gossiping among themselves. I had seen most of them over the summer or   
had talked to them through the internet.   
"Hi Allie!" one my closest friend said as I approached.   
"Hi Rene," I said smiling, placing my case down at my feet. It hadn't been touched   
since the spring concert a few months ago. I wasn't the most dedicated band member. I   
was happy to be back with the band. It wasn't long till she arrived.   
She came in through the back door. She was as misplaced and outlandish as an   
alien. She wore a neon green tube top with a white tank top over it that had been cut   
down the middle. She wore short khaki shorts that had poke-a-dotted patches all over   
it. She wore tan leather short books with one white sock that had little pom-poms all   
over it and the other was blue striped. Her hair was a golden blonde and was pulled   
back into many little pony tails. Little braids escaped from the mess of hair in every   
other spot. Her skin was a rich tan and her eyes a deep . . . purple. They were purple!  
It was like she was looking for me for the moment her eyes set on me she smiled   
and walked over. I had yet to figure out what her instrument was. The case was the   
size of a saxophone or a trumpet. It was painted with many tribal designs. The whole   
band hall was looking at her. She walked over to me, plopped her case on the floor and   
extended her hand.  
"Hello I'm Fedeyushka Rayshaun!"  
I was speechless and didn't know hot to react.   
"Hi, I'm Allie Winn," I said dryly holding out my uncertain hand. She smiled. My little   
group of friends had gone silent and were all staring at her. Cj, another one friends   
moved her way forward and smiled at Fedeyushka. Cj wasn't shy and loved to meet   
interesting.   
"I'm Cj. You must be new here?" she asked.   
Fedeyushka smiled in reply. "What did you say your name was?" Cj asked as   
politely as she could.   
"Fedeyushka Rayshaun, but you can just call me Yushka. It's easier to say."  
The rest of my friends introduced themselves. In that time we had figured out   
Yushka played trumpet and had just moved in two days ago. From a very reliable   
source she had figured out that band camp was starting today. Her parents had   
registered in the school last month, so she knew her name would be on the roster.   
Rene asked where she had moved from. I was wondering that myself considering the   
weird accent she had. It was a mix of English, Australian, and Russian almost.   
"Ah a little place in Russia. It's the part that's in Europe."  
The group could only really nod in reply. A little while after that the two band   
conductors walked in followed by the two drum majors. Mr. Joe, the man who was in   
charge of everything, walked up to the podium. He smiled and whistle, which brought   
all two hundred plus students to a quiet hush.   
Everyone sat down as he started his welcome back speech and talked about our   
goals for the year. He also checked attendance, and had trouble with Yushka's name.   
After his twenty long speech and greeting to all new students and freshman he told the   
sections to go outside and get to know one-another. I got up with Yushka when they   
called the trumpets and we all filed outside. Yushka turned to me.   
"Why do you call them sections?"  
"What?" I said not really understanding it.  
"Why do you call the different instruments sections?" From the way she asked it I   
could tell she wasn't kidding.   
"Because they're a section of the band," I informed her.   
"Oh . . ." she said.  
"You've never heard them called that before? What did they call them in your   
school?"  
"Well this is my first real school I've attended. I was just educated with the rest of   
my cousins my age by some relative of mine." I just stared at her, my blue eyes trying   
not to meet her purple eyes. After a while we got to know our section and our three   
section leaders with only a section of seventeen trumpets. We were one of the smallest   
sections. Sadly we had an over population of woodwinds. For some odd reason two   
thirds of the sophomores in band were woodwinds, one third of that was flutes. We had   
too many flutes.   
Sometimes I got jealous of the flute section since at least four of my friends were a   
flute player. They were all happy and close section. Unlike mine which was mostly   
guys, but I'm glad I wasn't a woodwind. They had too many keys to remember. I had   
just simply three, and even with those three I have problems remembering notes. How   
woodwinds did it, I have yet to discover the reason. Then the majority of them have to   
stick part of the instrument in their mouth.   
  
The week continued on and Yushka and I became better friends. It was nice to   
have a girl to talk to. The other girls were either really tomboy-ish or just not the type of   
people I hung around. I did have guy friends within the section, but I could only enjoy   
being around them when the rest of the section wasn't around. Sadly one of them had   
a huge crush on me.   
Yushka was a very interesting person. She liked to pounce on our section leaders.   
When they had their backs turned Yushka would strike, bringing the both of them to the   
ground. She would get up run away with hands outstretched like she was pretending to   
be an airplane. You would only see her again when she was pouncing on someone   
else.   
Of course it just wasn't the trumpet section leaders that pounced on. Yushka would   
occasionally pounce on a flute or two when they weren't looking. Mostly they were   
freshman. The poor things all suffering from heat and lack of water and them all the   
sudden some whacked out trumpet just comes and jumps on bringing you into the dirt   
and grass. Of course the majority of people knew this was just a joke, the trumpet   
section leaders really didn't mind. Yet the flute section leader had given Yushka a good   
warning about terrorizing her section. Of course that just made the rest of the trumpets   
encourage Yushka to attack some more people.  
Besides pouncing on people, Yushka had never marched before, or had seen any   
marching band perform before. It was all new to her: the marching, the playing, the   
playing and marching at the same time, watching the drum major. She never   
complained though. She almost enjoyed everything and was always happy. Of course   
the only bad thing was that she saluted the conductors and the drum majors. She   
would walk up to them and put her ankles together and salute them like a Nazi and   
shout "Hail O Mighty One!" Then she would dart off somewhere. Yet that is what she   
called them- O Mighty Ones.   
  
It was late in the afternoon at the end of the first week of band camp. We sat alone   
in the football stadium; everyone else had already gone home. I waited with Yushka for   
our ride, because I had learned she just down the street from me. The football team   
was practicing near the baseball field. I was off daydreaming when I noticed Yushka   
watching something. I looked down to the field. A lone football player stood on the thirty   
yard line looking at the two of us. His was drenched in sweat with his shoulder pads   
and short jockey shorts and cleats. Yet he was looking at Yushka smiling. It almost   
freaked me out.   
"Damn," I heard Yushka mumbled.  
"Eh?" I asked.   
"I didn't think the Agastyas would look for the Ophilium as well."  
"Eh? Say that again."  
Yushka quickly removed her trumpet from the case. I was dumbfounded and had   
no clue what she was doing. I looked down at the football player who was still smiling. It   
was like he had wanted her to do that. I was still confused, but I was even more   
confused when the shoulder pads on the player started to emit a silver light. It was very   
weird! The padding was morphing, changing into something else. I couldn't believe it.   
I looked over at Yushka and to my surprise she was smiling. She held her horn in   
front of her and a golden light start to come from her trumpet. It became noodle-like   
and it too started to transformed. I looked back and forth from the two people with the   
morphing lights. I didn't know what I was seeing nor what was going to happen. 


End file.
